Harry Potter and the Kidnapping
by Hermione and Harry Potter
Summary: Harry & Ron find a captured friend and return to a place they haven't been to in a lo-o-ong time
1. The Kidnapping

Hermione Granger woke up with a start

Ok, I have had much 'constructive critisism' submitted on this story. I want to make a few things clear. This was the 1st fic I ever wrote. This was written before the Goblet of Fire was published. Ok? Please, no flames, and NICE constructive critisism. Thank You. 

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. She heard a loud voice coming from the Gryffindor common room just below her dorm. She got out of bed and sneaked down the stairs to the room, which during the day held many of Gryffindor house's residents. At night however, it was normally deserted. Hermione looked around and didn't see anyone, so she figured it was just her. She turned around to go back upstairs and saw a shadow behind her. A hand clamped around her mouth before she could scream.


	2. Potions

When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived at potions the next morning, they were surprised to see very few people there. No one but a Slytherin could be late to potions without getting a detention. As the bell rang, only three others had arrived for class, Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. When professor Snape walked in, he had a look of shock on his face.

"Five people? Only five damn people showed up for class today! This is an outrage! You stay here; I'm going to see Dumbledore. While I'm gone, make a calming potion. I'll need it. Whoever makes the best will NOT receive a detention. You may work in pairs" And he stormed off in a huff.

"So Weasley," snickered Malfoy, "where will you be taking your detention? The trophy room again?"

"Don't remind me. Do you know how long the name Riddle haunted me after that? And besides, how can you be so sure that you will make the best potion? Maybe Harry can make a better one, wait, Harry can make a better potion. Right?" asked Ron.

"Uh, yeah, Ron's right. I canmake a better potion than you," stated Harry.

"Okay then," sneered Draco, "let's make a little bet. If you win, I'll have to take the detention and I'll give you my Nimbus Two Thousand and One. If I win, you take the detention and give me your Firebolt. How's that for a bet?"

Harry waffled. He thought it was too rich for his blood. 

"Black gave _me_ that Firebolt and I'm not about to lose it in a stupid bet to you. We both know I can make a better potion, but you also know Snape will like yours the best just because you're in his house."

"Touchy, touchy," replied Draco. "All right then, we'll lower the stakes a little. If you win, you will surrender the house match and let us win the cup too. If I win, I'll do the same. How's that for a deal?"

"No way!" shouted Harry. "I try will all of my seeker blood in me to win the match and I'm not going to surrender it to you! I am not going to make any bets with you for anything. Come on Ron, we have potions to make," and Harry dragged Ron off to a cauldron in the corner of the room.

"I just can't believe Draco would stoop so low on a bet. If he thought I would take him up on that offer, I'd say he was crazy." Harry mumbled.

"Ya' know Harry," said Ron "that might not be such a bad idea. I'll get Fred and George to help me switch your broom so that Draco gets an old Comet Two Sixty. We'll put a charm on it to make it look like a Firebolt, but it really is an old, slow broom that won't fly at all. When we see the look on his face when he kicks off, it will be great! How about it?"

"No," said Harry. " I've already lost enough points for Gryffindor already this year, with the secret trips to see Hagrid and all. I don't want to risk it. Besides, he doesn't deserve it."

"You're right," said Ron. "Hey, have you seen Hermione today? I can't believe she'd miss a class, especially potions."

"This is really strange, well I guess we'll just have to start making a calming potion. Let's get to work."

Sure enough, when Snape came back, he needed the potion.

"All of you, give me your potions. Now!" yelled Snape.

He drank Harry's potion first. Amazingly he seemed to calm down instantly. 

"Good job Harry and Ron, for once you two made something worthwhile. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, you may see me after class for you detention time. Do you know what? That wasn't very fair of me to do. None of you will have a detention and Slytherin and Gryffindor will receive 50 points. Move along to your next class. Have a good day," concluded Snape.


	3. Transfiguration

As Harry and Ron walked to Transfiguration, they knew something was up.

"Snape has never been that nice to anyone. Even a Slytherin. I wonder what's up?" said Ron

Harry started to speak, but was cut off by a lot of noise coming from the Transfiguration room. People were shouting and running around the room. 

"SILENCE!" said Professor McGonagall. "What is going on here?"

None said a word.

"I asked, what is going on here? If nobody is willing to give me an answer, you will all have to scrub the Great Hall with toothbrushes after class is over. Do you understand? I'm waiting for an answer?"

"Uh, Professor McGonagall, we were, uh, just really happy today. That's it, we were really happy," stuttered Neville Longbottom. 

"Yes, likely story. Now all of you take out your books and turn to page one hundred and fifty-two. 

"Today's challenge will be to-"

Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall! Emergency staff meeting NOW!" announced Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, running into the room. "There is a huge problem; come quickly!"

Well, class, I'll have to leave for a moment. I am going to leave Miss Granger in charge while I'm gone. Miss Granger, please come forward."

"Uh, Professor McGonagall, she's not here. She wasn't in Potions either. We haven't seen her all morning. Maybe she's sick," said Ron.

"No, that can't be," countered Professor Flitwick. "I was just at the hospital wing informing Madam Pomfrey about the meeting. No one was there."

"Okay then, Harry, I'll leave you in charge. NO GOOFING OFF. I mean it."


	4. Something's Wrong

The instant the door closed, the room filled with the sound of gossiping fourth years.

"I wonder what happened"

"Yeah, me too"

"Maybe somebody got lost in the Forbidden Forest"

"Maybe the Whomping Willow killed somebody"

"Maybe the Chamber of Secrets is open again"

"Maybe you-know-you is back in power"

"That's enough!" cried Harry. "How come everyone thinks something is wrong? Maybe……maybe…..maybe Professor Snape is leaving!"

Cheers broke out from all corners of the room.

"No…really…I didn't…." Harry stammered. "Everybody be QUIET!" he shouted.

The whole class looked at him in awe. Harry had never been that loud and he never tried to attract attention to himself, if he could help it.

"Okay, listen. I don't know what's going on, but I hope it is nothing serious. Let's just get to our work like Professor McGonagall said and keep quiet!"

Everyone was in shock. In a daze from what just happened, they got out their books and started changing flowers to seeds and back. Professor McGonagall had told them that it was a very difficult task, and that they had to be very careful. As usual, Neville was having trouble. His flower had turned into a Vampire Cactus and was snapping at his wand.

"Somebody help me!" he cried. Harry and Ron rushed over and tried to help, but there was no chance for him or his wand with out the help of an adult. Someone had to go and get Professor Sprout, the herbology Professor.

"I'll go," announced a small voice from the back. It came from Seamus Finnigan, a quiet roommate of Harry and Ron. Harry started to protest,

"Really, Seamus, you don't have to go-"

"No. I am going to go," Seamus protested.

"Okay then, The teachers are probably in Dumbledore's office. If they're not in there, check the infirmary. You never know who could be there," Harry informed Seamus. 

"Okay, I'm off," announced Seamus proudly. "Wish me luck."

No one said a word as Seamus left the room. Neville's plant was still snapping at his wand or anything that got too close. A screeching sound was emitted from between its huge teeth. All of a sudden, it ceased. As Professor McGonagall re-entered the room, She looked around with a stare the strength of a basilisk. She immediately made the cactus disappear with one flick of her wand and a mumble under her breath.

"Who is responsible for this?" she demanded. "A Vampire Cactus is a very dangerous plant and should never be mistreated, ever! Whose plant was this?"

Neville crept out from behind the crowd.

"So it was you, Neville," the professor said. "Now what shall we do so that this never happens again?"

Neville was violently trembling as she was speaking.

"How about a detention, perhaps. I think that will do just fine. Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, the trophy room," she snapped.

Ron shuddered and whispered to Neville,

"Good luck, you'll need it.

"The rest of you," Professor McGonagall said, "may go to lunch."


	5. Worries Confirmed

In the Great Hall, Harry and Ron started to really think about where Hermione could be.

"Maybe she's sick and stayed in bed," Ron suggested.

"No. Not Hermione. Even if she had pneumonia, she'd still come to class. The only times she ever missed anything were when she was a cat, when she was petrified, and with that stupid timeturner. Those were extreme, and I don't think she'd miss class for a cold," Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Ron, "it's probably just me."

"Let's go up to the common room; maybe she'll be there."


	6. The Announcement

When they arrived in the common room, it was packed with almost the entire Gryffindor house.

"Well, well, well. Potter and Weasley, didn't you meet up with one of the ghosts? They were to inform everyone of a meeting. Where were you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We were j-just on our w-way up from t-the Great 

H-hall Professor," stuttered Ron

"Well then, I guess you've heard what has happened. Why don't you tell us?" 

"We don't know Professor," Harry confessed.

"Well then, everyone listen. Sirius Black…."

Harry's hopes rose. If Black was proclaimed innocent, which he was, then Harry would get to leave the Dursleys forever and live with his godfather

"is on the lose again. I advise you, no I am telling you to stay in this common room before and after classes. You all will need to take many precautions. Do not leave any trace of a password anywhere. Understand?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Neville.

"The dementors will not be back, thank goodness, but all of you will have to be very careful, understand?"  
"Yes, Professor," chorused the residents of Gryffindor house.

Once the professor left; the room broke out in gossip.

"Ohmygosh! Black is back!"

"No way, I can't believe this"

"I wonder who he's out to get this time?"

Harry dragged Ron off into a corner of the room.

"Ron, this is great! If Black comes here; we can him to Dumbledore and tell Dumbledore that Black is innocent! We know he didn't kill Scabbers, er, Pettigrew. Maybe he'll believe us!"

"Harry, what are you, crazy? Remember what my dad said, don't go looking for Back!"

"But this year, I know he's not going to hurt me, Harry explained, "he's my godfather, for goodness sake! He wouldn't go hurting his own godson!"  
Ron looked worried.

"Harry, nobody knows what happened to Black after he left on Buckbeak. Maybe he met up with Lockhart and Lockhart erased his memory or something. Nobody knows. Maybe he wants to kill someone and if we're there, it might be us!"

"Ron, what has gotten into you?" asked Harry. "Maybe we should just stay here like Professor McGonagall said and not go looking for trouble. Okay?"

"Okay" agreed Ron. "That's a good idea. Why don't we go ask some of Hermione's friends if they've seen her?"

"Duh Ron, we are her friends," said Harry, smacking Ron upside the head.

"Ouch! That hurt! What's you're problem today Harry? You've been acting really weird lately."

"I-don't-have-a-problem!" demanded Harry.

"Okay, okay," replied Ron. "Let's go see if Hermione is in here somewhere."

They made their way into the middle of the room. Ron stood up on a chair and looked around. Harry sneaked around, making his way to the portrait hole. 


	7. Back to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

He crawled through and passed the portrait of the fat lady. He started walking toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He never knew who could be in there. When he walked in, he heard two voices crying instead of the usual one. Harry went over two the third stall where he heard the second voice.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. Harry saw his friend bound up in ropes and gagged. Immediately he ran over to her and untied the ropes and yanked out the gag.

"Oh, my, gosh, Harry, thank you," she said, gasping for breath.

"I've been in here since last night! I didn't think anyone would ever find me," she sobbed.

"Who, who was it that put you in here? I want to know! Harry yelled.

"Shhh! Be quiet. Oh Harry, it was, it was Sirius Black. The same Sirius Black we saved last year. Your godfather, Sirius Black."

That, how, why? Why would he do that to you? You saved his life, for goodness sake!"

All of a sudden she bolted up. The bathroom door flung open and someone came inside. The footsteps were heave and nearing their stall. Harry motioned Hermione to bring their feet up on the toilet so they couldn't be seen. Then they heard the sound of pharlestougne. 

"Tom," whispered Harry.

All of a sudden they heard a sound Harry had only heard twice before. The corner sink sliding open. The broken sink housed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had to hold Harry around the waist to keep him from bolting out of the stall. Once the sink closed, Harry dashed out of the stall. He went over to the sink and murmured something in pharlestougne. It slid open and Harry beckoned Hermione to follow him into the pipe.


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

"Harry, we really shouldn't be doing this," warned Hermione. 

"Shut up! Do you want whoever it was to hear us? Didn't think so. Now follow me, quietly," commanded Harry.

They sat down inside the pipe and started to slide down. On one particularly sharp turn; Hermione slid to one side and landed in Harry's lap. He just smiled and helped her up.

"Wow, this time it wasn't that bad of a ride," Harry grinned, "actually, it was kinda nice." 

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Hermione in sort of a daze. 

"Okay, let's get down to business," said Harry.

"We need to listen for footsteps first, or we could follow some footprints," ordered Hermione.

"Look!" Harry exclaimed. "Here are some footprints! Hermione, you're a genius!" he cried.

"No, really, I'm not that great," said Hermione humbly, her face turning red.

"Okay, let's follow them."

They started to walk down the cold, creepy, dark hallway. It was getting darker and darker; until they couldn't see anything. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "lumos." Instantly a small flame appeared at the tip of his wand. They crept down the hallway until they reached a room with snakes on either side of the doorway. Harry walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. There on the highest chair, sat none other than-

"Tom Riddle!" Harry cried. "I thought I killed you."

"Lord Voldermort lives forever. In my future, and in your past. My life is a never-ending quest to reach one goal. To rid this world of you, Harry Potter," the Dark Lord revealed. 

"You will never be powerful again!" exclaimed Hermione. "Even as a baby Harry defeated you and now after four years of being a wizard he will finish you off!" 

"Stupid girl, stay out of this. This is between me and the boy, and has nothing to do with you." And with that, Tom pulled out his wand and cried, "astromanphia!" 

Hermione rose ten feet into the air and a few seconds later, came crashing to the ground. Harry dashed over to her side. She was barely alive; being knocked unconscious by the impact of the fall. 

"You, how could you?" Harry sobbed. "She never did anything to you. She only stood up for what she thought was right. Why?"

"Shut up boy, now you will die a death worse than any death ever experienced. Prepare to die Potter, prepare to die!"


	9. Sirius Black

"STOP!"  
The cry came from none other than-

"Sirius Black. So we meet again," snarled Tom. "How long has it been, fifteen years? So now is the time. I had only planned on one death tonight, but I guess our plans have been changed."  
Tom raised his wand and cried, "acrabisimoble!"

Large pink ribbons started dropping out of the end of his wand.

"Dammit, wrong spell," muttered Tom. "Well, nothing is going to stop me from finishing you off this time!"

"Expelliarms!" cried Harry and Sirius at the same time.

Tom's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor. A rat came and over and grasped it between its teeth. Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and who should appear but-

"Peter Pettigrew!" exclaimed Harry. "I thought-

"Yes, I know what you thought. But I'm back, and ready to kill!"

Instead of going after Harry, Peter dashed at Tom and started to strangle him.

"Wait a second," Harry pondered. "I thought he was going to kill me. Why is he going after Tom?"

"Because you saved his life remember? When one wizard saves another wizard's life, they are forever in debt," Black answered. "Come here, I've got an idea. Okay, you take this," he said, holding out the invisibility cloak. "I hope you don't mind that I grabbed this, I thought it might be useful."

Harry shook his head. 

"No, not at all, anything to save us."

"Okay, put this on and leave. Once you are out of the room; take it off and slip it under the door and I'll follow. Okay?"

"All right; let's go!"

Harry did as he was instructed to do. Suddenly, Black heard the sound of a moan. I came from Peter Pettigrew. Tom had strangled him to death. He laid still.

"Now Sirius; I will finish you off," said Tom. "Petrificus totalus!"

Black was snapped into a full Body-Bind. Tom slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the helpless Sirius. He just stood over Black; watching him try to struggle free.

Meanwhile, Harry stood out in the hallway, waiting for his godfather to arrive. Once he heard the snap of the spell, he reached under the door to retrieve the cloak. After feeling around for a while, he found it. He slipped it on and re-entered the room. At the sight of his godfather in so much pain, he had no control over what he did next. He leapt forward and lurched at Tom.

"Stay off me, stupid boy!" cried Tom. "The longer you keep calm, the longer you will live. Now, take that into consideration and please get off me."

"You just stop! Why do you do this? What is the satisfaction in killing? Do you enjoy taking the lives of innocent people? I am going to kill you now; not because you killed Peter, not because of what you did to my godfather, and not even because you killed my parents. I am going to kill you because of the cold hearted person you are. Die now, Tom Riddle, prepare to die!" 

"Harry, don't do it!"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened? Never mind that, stand back. This is something I have to do. Just let me."

"No, I can't let you do this," pleaded Hermione. "It just isn't right."  
"Hermione, we're not kids anymore. We don't need someone to tell us the difference between right and wrong. I have to do this and don't you try to stop me."

Harry, do you think you're parents would have wanted this? Would they wanted their son to be a murderer?"

Hermione's words hit Harry like a punch in the stomach. Him, a killer? The thought had never occurred to him. If he killed this man and did what he felt was right, could he be sent to Azkaban?


End file.
